


Smooth Like Whiskey

by otpcutie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beefy Bucky, Begging, Blushing, Bodyguard Bucky, Boys In Love, Brat Tony, Choking, Coming Untouched, Corruption Kink, Cum Play, D/s, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Embarrassment, Embarrassment Kink, Feelings, Feminization, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Includes a moodboard, Jealousy, Kink Discovery, Lingerie, M/M, Manhandling, Masochism, Metal Arm Kink, Nipple Play, Panties, Pet Names, Possessiveness, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, feminization kink, kink with feelings, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Tony attends an event with his bodyguard (and Daddy), Bucky. He decides to make it more interesting, by poking the bear.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 253





	Smooth Like Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I planned for this to be a short just smut fic, but the boys had other ideas. Here’s some mostly kink with feelings filth😇
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> I’ve made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/624644338067095552/smooth-like-whiskey-105k)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr. 

Bucky’s gaze lingered, Tony didn’t have to be facing him to be sure of that. It always did, lighting a fire inside him or softening him up like nothing else—often both at the same time. 

That night in particular, it was heated. Confirmed when Tony snuck a peek over his shoulder and caught his eye. His Daddy was sipping his whiskey and watching him over the rim of the glass, his eyes dark and making Tony’s breath catch in his throat. Drinking on the job, he had to hold back a snicker, which was easy enough when his mouth had dried up. 

Tony looked away when Bucky smirked, unfairly distracting him from what wasn’t a social event, despite the packaging. He hadn’t wanted to attend but Pepper had a gift when it came to persuasion, one he aspired to have himself (for good and not evil, of course), so there he was. 

Publicly, Bucky attended to do his job. They’d decided to keep their relationship under wraps for the time being, they knew the media storm that would kick off finding out the Winter Soldier and Iron Man were a couple. There hadn’t been much speculation since their close proximity was expected given Bucky’s recent role as his bodyguard, aside from the usual gossip about his life and the team. 

Their friends knew, without having to be told—Pepper and Rodney had been the first to work it out, they’d both been protective at first but they could see how happy Bucky made Tony and vice versa. It wasn’t hard for them to pick up on the connection between them and Bucky didn’t exactly watch Tony in the way a ‘friend’ would. That night his partner’s gaze sent sparks up his spine and there was nothing professional or platonic about the way he was being watched like a predator hunting his prey.

Privately, he was there to support his boy and make sure nobody pushed their luck, he didn’t like how they spoke to Tony. Putting his worth solely down to what he could create—to being Iron Man. Both of which were extremely impressive and he was endlessly proud of him, if not wary given the situations he could get himself in with them. 

Tony was more than what he could _give_ and it angered Bucky when others didn’t see that, when they took advantage of his generosity and a desire to make people happy. He was unashamedly protective and as much as Tony complained about it at times, thinking about it had his heart pitter pattering in his chest. 

Tony didn’t actually need his ‘bodyguard’ there, the event was relatively lowkey and already covered by security personnel and Pepper, who could be downright terrifying.

He had warned Bucky how boring it would be, especially when people would steal him away—god, he’d replayed the face his Daddy made at that wording many times—to talk business. He knew it wouldn’t deter him, if anything it had the opposite effect. 

So, he decided to make it more interesting for Bucky, like any good boy would. He was only concerned for his lack of mental stimulation, after all.

That was the thought that carried his feet over to a different point in the room, where he knew he’d get the attention needed to provide some _entertainment_ for his Daddy. He knew which buttons to press, the different reactions gained from him appearing flirty with someone else as opposed to anyone hitting on him. The latter was what he wanted to tap into that night. 

Pepper eyed him curiously from where she was talking with someone, when she looked between her two friends she had to hold in an eye roll. They claimed to want to keep their relationship a secret but they pulled stunts at events so frequently she knew exactly what Tony was up to and why he had that cheeky little smirk on his face.

While Pepper turned back to the conversation she was having, Bucky’s had remained on his boy entirely. Tony never seemed to tire of being reminded of who he belonged to, though he knew it was deeper than that.

It took time but Bucky had realised Tony wasn’t nearly as confident as he made himself out to be, it was a facade, a way to protect himself. He was battling insecurities and inner demons like everyone else, his self worth all tied up in what he could _do_ for others. 

It left him at a loss when Bucky made it clear he wasn’t just in it for the sex, that he wanted more. Although the option was there for continued kinky sex without strings—not because Tony didn’t want that too, but because he’d told himself that there was no way Bucky would be interested in that. 

At the time he thought why would he when instead Bucky could’ve had sex and kink, without having to spend time with him outside of them or partake in what came with dating? Tony felt silly when he thought back considering they’d really been doing all of those things anyway. 

It had shocked him, so much that Bucky’s heart had broken a little in his chest. Bucky had seen through the cracks, saw him at his most vulnerable and still wanted him. _Him,_ not some glamorised version the media presented, but who he truly was. 

The same could be said for Tony, Bucky was confident within himself and his capabilities but he had insecurities too. His arm had been one at the beginning, not to mention their history—it was long since hashed out. Tony had never blamed Bucky for the things he did when he wasn’t himself, especially since he could relate to some of the experiences he’d been through. 

He trusted him with his life, when he needed a new bodyguard the choice was easy. Bucky had insisted on it, sure that nobody would protect his boy as well as he would. Tony occupied a space in his heart that grew with each passing day.

Tony had been embarrassed but thankful when Bucky explained he wanted the whole package, that sex and play was only part of that. He couldn’t ignore his feelings just like it wasn’t enough for Tony to call him ‘daddy’, he wanted to be _his_ Daddy. And for Tony to be his boyfriend and boy.

Naturally, there was more to it, the brat part for example. Bucky was getting a reminder of all that encompassed his title as his boy, he was both the sweetest thing in his life and an absolute terror. 

They hadn’t said the words out loud yet, but fuck Bucky loved him. 

It was that love that had possessiveness sparking inside of him when he saw Tony talking to a woman he didn’t know, the sparks igniting when she leaned to whisper in his ear. 

Bucky’s drink was forgotten the more he watched, jealousy bubbling under the surface. He shook his head fondly, licking over his lips and putting his glass down. 

He should have guessed he wouldn’t have behaved the whole night, but this game of theirs wasn’t exactly a hardship. He enjoyed it too, especially knowing what the reminders meant to Tony. If a little jealousy made him feel wanted, like he was something precious Bucky desired to keep him all to himself, then so be it. 

It may not have been ‘healthy’, but after all they’d been through surely they were both entitled to some harmless fun. Tony wasn’t the only one who benefited from it, words couldn’t describe how good it felt to Bucky to reaffirm what they both knew to be true—that Tony was his. 

It had been difficult for them not to make the world aware of their feelings, they weren’t patient enough for the secrecy to last much longer. For now they let themselves indulge in the shenanigans it allowed for.

And _indulge_ Bucky would. He was experiencing what happened after teasing his boyfriend as they got dressed, riling him up only to pat his ass and tell him they couldn’t be late. _Oh,_ was he paying for that now. Tony seemed to know who to approach based on how she was batting her lashes and speaking to him, she looked like she wanted to eat him alive.

Unlucky for her, that was Bucky’s job. He started walking closer the second he spotted her touching the hand Tony was using to hold his drink. As he walked in long strides the crowd parted for him, he exuded a kind of easy confidence in the way he held himself that most men longed for. 

His reputation as the Winter Soldier came in handy at times like those. He was sure that the expression on his face would deter any of them from attempting conversation, and it did. It was a game but there was no doubt that his Daddy didn’t appreciate people touching what didn’t belong to them. 

Tony felt the exact moment Bucky was at his side and if he hadn’t, the face of the woman he’d been speaking with would have given it away. She was bristled at his presence, seeing her plans for the night falling away.

“Sorry for the interruption.” Bucky was able to sound both charming and dismissive, he definitely did not sound apologetic. 

Tony smirked around the rim of his glass when Bucky then ignored her completely and spoke in his ear, “You have a phone call, it’s important.”

Which was Daddy code for you either follow me out right now or I’ll drag you out of there myself. The point emphasised when Bucky so rudely plucked the glass from his hand and placed it on a tray as a waiter walked past. 

Bucky acted as if he didn’t hear the offended noise Tony made and sent the lady that was still standing there a smile that didn’t meet his eyes. “If ya don’t mind us,” he said expectantly. 

She didn’t look pleased but she walked away, which was what his Daddy had wanted.

Tony stifled a laugh, “Great, now she thinks you’re about to go all Winter Soldier on her ass.” 

“She _touched_ you, I just might.” Bucky was smirking, the joke had an edge that made Tony’s cheeks feel warm. 

Tony's eyes twinkled dangerously, “Poor Bucky bear, having to share me all night.” His pouty bottom lip jutted out playfully, his words carefully selected for maximum Daddy effect.

Bucky’s palm moved to Tony’s lower back, the touch was firm but gentle. In the distance Pepper spotted them leaving, she did roll her eyes that time—at their idea of secrecy, but with a smile. 

Tony held in a shudder, he could feel how difficult it was for his partner not to pull him closer and claim him right there and then. He swallowed, heat curling in his gut—he’d have to revisit that thought another time.

Meanwhile Bucky saw right through him, as if he could read all those dirty little thoughts. Hell, he knew his Daddy, he wasn’t convinced he _couldn’t_ read his mind. 

“I don’t think so, babydoll. That’s enough sharin’. For the month, at least,” His tone was amused, but he was guiding Tony swiftly away from everyone else. 

“Should I be concerned about you trapping me up in a tower? To keep me all to yourself?” Tony was surprised he could even keep up with teasing, the air around them felt heavy with brimming desire and his heart was hammering against his rib cage.

“Jesus, sugar, don’t even joke ‘bout that,” Bucky groaned out, so close to his ear he could feel his warm breath. “What I wouldn’t do’ta have you all to myself for a while,” he was now gripping his hip, voice dipping low. 

Tony whimpered under his breath, a moan knocked from his chest when he was suddenly pulled around a corner. That sexual tension in the air had obviously boiled over, his eyes widened momentarily when he realised Bucky wasn’t waiting until they left the building. 

“I told you you’d be bored,” Tony blurted cheekily as he was pressed chest first into the wall, with a soft gasp. “Taking my calls and everything.” He smirked despite the position, thinking back to Bucky’s lie to sneak him away. 

He had to admit that it wasn’t just a thrill that ran through him when Bucky crowded him against the wall, as if he’d trapped his prey. While he hid it, the way his Daddy’s eyebrow had raised scared him a little too, but it was the kind of fear that went right to his cock. Especially when Bucky’s mouth was still dipped by his ear and he had a hand fisted in his hair. 

“So you decided to—what? Spice it up a lil’ for me?” Bucky had the audacity to sound fond as he spoke, betraying the knowledge that many doms would’ve been bothered by their sub pulling a stunt like that. Bucky, however, loved their games and his boy’s bratty ways. “I could never get bored watchin’ you.”

Putting him in his place was definitely on the cards for acting like he was anything other than Bucky’s, Tony was counting on it. The worst part of it for him was people behaving as if Tony was available. Tony exploited that knowledge at times, after realising they both got off on the reminder of what they were to each other and it made things _interesting_ _._

Like the brat he was, Tony enjoyed keeping his Daddy on his toes and getting on his nerves. He knew he’d get even more of a reaction that night because Bucky had picked out his outfit. Including his… pretty things. 

Tony thought he might’ve melted onto the floor by how heartfelt and sincere that last part was. He didn’t need to see Bucky’s face to know that smitten expression was there, heated too, given how he reached around to loosen Tony’s tie and undo a few buttons.

“Pep’s gonna be pissed, you never let me stay until the end of anything,” Tony complained weakly, titling his neck when Bucky had it sufficiently exposed and pushing his ass back.

Bucky snorted, teeth grazing his skin and making his knees weak. “That’s ‘cause you always pull somethin’ like this, y’know _exactly_ what my reaction will be you lil’ shit,” he growled into his ear, biting at an existing mark and tugging his head back.

The sting of his hair was tantalising paired with his tongue, hot and wet, licking a stripe to his jaw. He could feel Bucky’s cock had stirred, but when he tried to wiggle his ass he gripped his hips to hold him still. 

“I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Tony gasped with a smirk, wishing Bucky could leave hickeys he couldn’t cover up. “Seriously, though, she’ll—”

Bucky’s hand found it’s way around his throat and shut his boy right up, Tony bit his lip to hold in a whine. “Who are you more afraid of, me or her?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Tony's heart soared when Bucky chuckled, he loved making his Daddy laugh. 

He was less impressed when the hand around his neck disappeared, until he was quickly turned and shoved, his back to the wall this time. 

Bucky was staring down at him with a fire in his eyes that was all consuming, he looked ready to devour him. Tony nearly swallowed his tongue when the next thing he knew there were two big hands on the wall each side of his head.

Tony felt small suddenly—compared to Bucky he was, their size difference was obvious but in moments like those it was heightened—a feeling he was still surprised he enjoyed but he did with Bucky, because he also felt safe, protected. 

Bucky was undeniably strong and beefy, the suit (selected by Tony) hugged his muscles perfectly. Fuck he was gorgeous and Bucky regularly took advantage of the serums benefits. Easily manhandling him and tossing him around like he weighed nothing—they both loved it. Tony’s eyes flicked up at him and a bit of that fight was replaced by curiosity, even as his partner smirked knowingly. 

In bed together Bucky was a big talker whereas it was one of the few times Tony was quieter—Daddy often had him too cockdrunk to form words or reduced to nothing but a whining mess—but Bucky had to get him to that point first. Even then that wasn’t to say his mouth never got away from him or Bucky didn’t make him speak—didn’t make him beg. 

Tony loved it, Bucky was able to get him out of his head and totally in the moment—mindful, all that mattered was his Daddy and doing good for him. Bucky often joked it was the best way to shut him up, especially when he was giving him an attitude. Which was exactly why Tony did it, a perfect system. 

He was snapped out of his gawking by Bucky’s metal hand pushing down his pants, squeezing his ass and the hidden lacey material beneath. “Keep starin’ like that and I might have’ta start chargin’,” he teased, slotting a thick thigh between his legs.

Tony felt a rush of arousal through his body, a pretty flush spreading over his cheeks because Bucky could feel how hard he was already, but a slight shift revealed he wasn’t alone in that. 

His Daddy’s bulge, however, was significantly larger. It was perfect, just like the rest of him and big, also like the rest of him. And what a nice surprise that had been, to discover the man he’d quietly—but not subtly, Bucky had been in the same boat—pined for, was hung. 

Tony had an inkling, from the way he carried himself and how often he’d checked him out. Once they were comfortable around each other, the dom energy Bucky radiated when they were alone would have anyone swooning. Bucky had been a moth to a flame, or in their case… a Daddy to a brat. 

The first time Bucky saw Tony’s dick, above averagely sized and flushed pink, he’d called it pretty. It had taken him a moment, his face red, before he realised it was a compliment. A compliment that to this day embarrassed him, in the very best of ways.

His Daddy seemed to know all of his weaknesses before he did himself, exploiting them was his favourite hobby. Well, that and showering him with affection—often at the same time. It was perfect because being cheeky to his Daddy and accidentally melting his heart, were the easiest things in the world. Loving Bucky topped the list, they were part of showing that love. 

Tony scoffed playfully but his flattery was sincere, “That might be a problem because you’re _definitely_ out of my price range.”

Bucky smiled, eyes crinkling. He couldn’t help preening, it was saying a lot given his financials. That smile turned wicked a moment later, “Who said I was talkin’ money?” Bucky captured his lips, tongue sliding into his mouth possessively. 

Tony’s hands flew to take hold of his shirt, he tried to break the kiss and speak. Which wasn’t easy when he was guided to roll his hips, uncaring if Bucky’s shirt were to rip, “What— _oh,_ fuck—did you have in mind?”

“I think ya know.” He groaned out with a wink, slotting their mouths back together and stealing another kiss that left Tony breathless while he hooked an arm around to lift him up a little. 

The other hand cupped his behind, fingers digging into the perky flesh underneath. Tony’s head lolled back to the wall, soft gasps escaping his lips with slow ruts of his hips. It was such a tease, not nearly enough but it was hot as hell. 

Each drag of his covered cock over his Daddy’s perfectly muscled thigh added to the riveting aching. He could feel his panties were dampened by precum, he wouldn’t have been surprised to find a wet patch on his pants—or even Bucky’s—soon enough. 

Bucky took full advantage of his exposed throat and distracted state, leaving hot wet kisses on whatever skin he could reach. It was endlessly tempting to leave marks there but he resisted, when their relationship was public they could both make up for lost time. An exciting thought. 

Tony’s brain worked slowly, grasping his Daddy’s shoulder roughly and panting. It may have taken a moment, but he did know. He wanted him.

“You can’t mean—Buck, people are right— _oof—”_ Bucky suddenly yanked him up a bit more, his boy lost in a shuddering breath with yet another display of his strength.

Bucky snorted fondly, nipping along his jaw. “You tryna tell me in your admitted ‘playboy’ days you never fooled ‘round in public?” 

Tony hid his face in the curve of his Daddy’s neck, it was adorable and even as embarrassed as he was it didn’t stop the desperate little grinds. It made them needier, Bucky took pity on him and hooked his boy’s thighs around his waist. 

His lack of a response gave him away, so Bucky grinned and pressed their lips together powerfully—he groaned, tongue finding his. Metal fingers gripped Tony’s jaw, drawing out an indecent noise. 

“Then why so shy for? We needa take this home?” Bucky was cruel, purposefully moving so their dicks rubbed together through their pants. 

Tony bit his Daddy like the little shit he was, earning a swat to his ass that only spurred him on. Bucky was hot all over, desire running through his veins like electricity, thrusting harder at the moans that bubbled from his boy’s pretty pouty lips.

Bucky knew exactly why Tony bit him, because if he wanted to go home he’d have told him already. Tony cheeks were on fire, he made a complaining sound when Bucky stopped moving suddenly, waiting for an answer. 

Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and attempted to wiggle his lower half only for Bucky to grip his hip and still him. Rude. 

“I’m not _shy.”_ He muttered sassily, but the pink of his face and the coyness in his features betrayed him. He may have had sex in risky places in the past but, “It’s... different.”

Bucky searched his face, his eyes widened slightly and darkened at what he found. Tony’s stomach fluttered wildly, it was clear his partner understood and surely, he’d read between the lines too. 

A moment later his jaw was being cradled, their foreheads pressed together as Bucky took in a deep breath through his nose. He was hit with the reminder that he was the first person to bring out Tony’s submissive side, to be trusted enough to explore that side of kink with him and let Bucky have that kind of control. 

He didn’t take it lightly, he was honoured to be his dom and that trust had been healing for Bucky. It was his first time exploring a D/s dynamic too, they were blossoming together and nothing had ever felt so right. 

They hadn’t felt this way about anyone else before.

Bucky nodded with a rush of affection, “Yeah, babydoll, it _is._ For both of us.”

Tony’s heart leapt in his chest, absolutely besotted with the man staring at him. He wondered how he got so lucky, that Bucky chose him. He wasn’t only an amazing man and partner, but an incredible Daddy. He was what dreams were made of, which is what Bucky also thought about him. 

“Which is why ya wanted to make me jealous in’tha first place,” Bucky points out smugly, kissing him again, much softer that time. “For the reminder,” he squeezed at the back of Tony’s neck, watching as his eyes drooped.

Tony went to speak, to deny. He was stopped by a metal thumb to his lips, his Daddy knew him too well. Bucky shushed him, “Daddy’s talkin’, sweet thing. You’re sittin’ pretty.”

It was demeaning and gave him butterflies, he adored subtle displays of Bucky’s dominance. He let him continue, not without biting his thumb playfully first and licking at it. It didn’t taste the same as Daddy’s skin, but it didn’t bother him, he loved both. 

Bucky swallowed, needing a moment to refocus, Tony took that as perfect timing to grind his ass over his bulge. 

It was a weakness of his Daddy’s that he discovered early on, how Tony treated his metal arm the same as he did the other. As a part of him, not something to be feared or treated as less than or broken. 

He’d been shocked the first time he’d experienced Tony touching his metal arm like it was nothing. That didn’t compare to the first time his boyfriend held that hand though, kissed it sweetly. And in an entirely different way it _really_ didn’t compare to other firsts such as Tony guiding that hand to his throat or cock, sucking on his metal fingers, begging for Bucky to fuck him with them.

They shared a kink in that regard, his arm was created as a weapon, used to only bring his boy pleasure. Tony got off on knowing how powerful Bucky was, how much damage that arm could cause but his Daddy would never use it to hurt him—at least not the kind of hurt he wouldn’t enjoy. Tony trusted him with it entirely. 

His Daddy loved the contrast of that arm—heavy, metal, dangerous—and his boy, so pretty, with that soft skin, tiny in his arms. 

“I thought you were talking?” Tony whispered with a small giggle seeing how distracted he was by such a small act.

It snapped Bucky out of it, his chest was flooded with warmth at the sound. He lowered that hand and gripped, lip quirking. Tony moaned happily, grinning like the cat who got the cream.

Bucky lowered his mouth by his ear and watched as his boy’s features changed at his words, “You wanted Daddy’ta remind you who you belong to, that you’re mine and I ain’t one for sharin’.” He pulled his earlobe between his teeth, his hot breath made Tony shiver.

It was said so casually, it went right to his crotch. His lashes fluttered at the choking, breath hitching. They had a nonverbal safeword in place for when his boy couldn’t speak—he’d pinch him. It was crucial considering Tony was a slut for being choked. 

“But that’s not all, is it, sugar?” Bucky's tone did dangerous things to his heart and he didn’t wait for an answer, probably because he knew Tony wouldn’t give anything but cheek.

His Daddy was a sweet talker, he had a dirty mouth too. Combined, and often separately, it was lethal (for Tony’s cock) and when his mouth started running, it never seemed to stop. His voice deep and husky, filth spilling from his lips, all smooth like whiskey. 

Bucky continued with a smirk, “You want ‘em to hear, to see you like this.” He tightened his hand when Tony tried to argue, drawing a slutty mewl from him instead. “Don’t even try it, doll. I know how’ta read you.”

His eyes were twinkling, peering up at him curiously, waiting for his Daddy to prove how true that was. 

“You wish they could see how fuckin’ _good_ you are—what’a good boy ya are for your Daddy. So perfect for me,” Bucky got him to stand on his own and unbuttoned Tony’s pants, sliding a hand down the front to cup his dick. 

“That’s what you want isn’t it, babydoll? Them seein’ that you belong to Daddy? How goddamn pretty ya look for me? That you’re all mine?” He gave it a squeeze while he one handedly undid more of Tony’s buttons.

Tony was melting inside, the praise and possessiveness was said with such adoration and heat. The words igniting that fire inside him, practically leaving him to be a puddle on the floor. He keened, attempting to rub on Bucky’s palm. He nodded weakly and moaned, unable to say much more than that. Thankfully, his face said it all. 

Then he pulled Bucky closer, suddenly serious, “Not just me.”

When Bucky’s eyebrows rose in confusion he elaborated with a playful bite to his chin. He wanted them both to be seen, “You’re a good Daddy, the best, and you’re mine.” The cheeky glint in his eyes returning when he grabbed his Daddy’s monster cock, “Such a good Daddy that I know you’d never actually let anyone see me like this.”

Bucky grunted under his breath, putting his hand over Tony’s and making him apply more pressure, stroking him over the material. He licked over his bottom lip and grinned predatorily as he joked, “Well, if they did I can’t promise they’d live’ta talk about it.”

It turned Tony on, there was some truth to it. His boy enjoyed the thought of them being caught how they were, being seen as the Daddy’s boy he was and how his Daddy took care of him. Bucky did too, but neither wanted that really. They were far too possessive, about each other and what was collectively theirs. Bucky wouldn’t let someone get to see him the way he did.

Tony’s gaze darted to the end of the hall, the thrill of getting caught definitely added to the arousal thrumming throughout his body but they’d never done more than kiss around corners before. By his Daddy’s behaviour that night, he wasn’t nearly done with him. Fuck, was he curious. 

Bucky cupped a cheek to force Tony to look at him again. His smile was knowing and he teased, “You’re so naughty.” He flicked his bulge hard, covering his palm with his mouth before doing so because—

Tony howled, precum dribbling in his panties. He tried to bite Bucky’s fingers, rewarded with a rougher grip on his face, “Don’t you wanna be a good baby boy for Daddy?” 

That stopped Tony in his tracks, a whimper muffled by his Daddy’s hand until he pulled it away. Internally he battled the desire to push back, he did want to be good for him though. 

He settled for a happy medium, his fingers trailing over his shirt and the undone buttons teasingly, parting the fabric to expose more of his skin. Bucky peered down and swallowed thickly, he could see his pink nipples through the lace. 

“Or should I say _babygirl.”_ Bucky teased given his attire, drawing out the word. His tone was playful and incredibly smug as he corrected his earlier question, “You wanna be a good babygirl for Daddy?”

The last thing Bucky expected was his boy to buck forward and a sound of surprised arousal to be choked out. From the expression on Tony’s face, eyelids half lidded and a sudden rosy flush travelling down his chest, he hadn’t either.

 _“Oh.”_ Tony breathed out, wishing his reaction wasn’t so obvious. 

He’d been clear when Bucky expressed interest in him wearing lingerie and called him ‘princess’ that his enjoyment of them didn’t diminish his identity as a man. He liked being pretty for his Daddy sometimes, was all. 

So he didn’t understand why the idea of being treated like a ‘babygirl’ made a flare of heat sear through him. Of course Bucky had to shine a light on a kink of his he didn’t even realise he had, while anyone could walk by.

Bucky’s chest rumbled and his smirk shifted into something curious and dark, he looked ready to ruin him. He wasn’t the only one affected by the development then, Tony’s eyes narrowed as if daring him to comment. He knew of course that his Daddy wasn’t one to back out of a challenge and he could never deny his boy an opportunity to embrace a new kink. Which was Daddy code for exploit it.

Bucky replaced his hands and held open the shirt himself, he knew better than to think his partner would outright admit it. Besides, that was all part of their fun. 

“You sure look like’a Daddy’s girl,” Bucky took him in slyly. “I’ve never seen a dame s’pretty.” He whispered into his ear, it sounded so genuine it made Tony’s heart and dick ache.

Regardless, Tony hissed, “I’m not a girl!” But he looked ready to blow his load from a few words and touches.

Bucky would’ve ended it there but they both knew if he wasn’t okay with it, he’d have called yellow or red. It was something they both got off on with exploring new kinks, Tony being ‘corrupted’ by Bucky. Teased and embarrassed, being made to admit to things rather than doing so without.. encouragement. 

“Yeah? ‘Cause you could’a fooled me,” Bucky touched over the red bralette he’d picked out for his boy, ducking his head and cupping one of his pecs. 

He licked over the lace, biting and sucking a nipple through it. With a groan he thumbed the material out of the way so he could pay it better attention, tongue circling the hardened bud and giving it open mouthed kisses. Tony writhed and keened, his nipples were sensitive and the way Bucky’s beard scraped on his skin drove him crazy.

Bucky pulled his mouth away, groping and kneading them, “Even got ya pretty lil’ tits all snug in this bra.” 

Tony’s face was on fire, Bucky pressed the mounds of flesh together with an appreciative noise, “Might even fuck ‘em later. Would’u like that, princess? Daddy fuckin’ between your tits?”

Bucky knew damn well he would, he glared at his Daddy and shook his head anyway. He’d have to do better than that to get him to fess up to something so… fuck.

“Nah? Well, that’s s’alright.” Bucky kissed the other nipple softly and Tony should’ve guessed he wasn’t giving up that easily.

He was forced back around, facing the wall once more. He rested his head there and could hear his own pulse. What was Bucky playing at anyway? Just because he let him call him ‘princess’ sometimes didn’t mean he’d get off on being treated like… _like—_

“‘Cause Daddy knows what would feel even better.” His fingers pushed down Tony’s pants enough that the panties were on full display. 

Tony squirmed, half assedly attempting to pull them back up. The material was a gorgeous red lace, matching the bralette. His boyfriend looked exquisite in everything but the set was something special—stunning and delicate, it felt soft on his skin and most importantly it was a gift from his Daddy. He loved his boy in red, especially given the way he tended to blush for him and how it looked with his ass all rosy. 

A predictable smack to his behind stopped him, “Don’t even think about it, sugar. That ass belongs to me, I can show it off whenever and wherever I wanna.”

Tony gasped, his fingers digging into the wall. Bucky swatted at him again, a deep and claiming groan from his chest escaping as he watched his ass bounce. 

“A pretty peach, aint it?” Both hands cupped said peach, groping and stimulating his hole teasingly without paying that part of him any attention.

“But this is what Daddy was talkin’ about..” His thumb pressed over his rim through the panties, earning a yummy noise from his boy. “Feels good doesn’t it, doll? When Daddy plays with your _pussy?”_

And that was it, the word crooned in his ear so fucking smugly Tony wished he could’ve reigned in the reaction it gained. He couldn’t. His hips rocked forward desperately, aimlessly seeking friction to his throbbing cock, he’d almost cum on the spot. His whimper was high pitched, heaven to Bucky’s ears.

The thumb that was now rubbing circles through the fabric was replaced by the metal one because Daddy was cruel like that, using his kink for that arm against him. 

“Goddamn, it’s a greedy thing too. Bet you’d cum right here, right now, if Daddy was’ta give it some kisses.” He mouthed at the back of Tony’s neck, his other arm wrapped around him and keeping him close. “You’d like that wouldn’t ya, princess? Daddy givin’ your pretty pussy a lick?”

Tony knew he actually expected an answer with words when he gripped his throat just hard enough to pull his focus. It was mean, Bucky was well aware he struggled to speak in these circumstances, his mind had started to grow foggy. Then again his Daddy was a mean man. Sadistic bastard. 

Bucky’s grip moved to Tony’s chin with a slight laugh, he clicked his tongue, “You say that like we don’t both know you love when Daddy’s mean’ta ya.”

Tony tried to turn away, realising he’d spoken out loud, but Bucky stopped him. The angle was awkward but he gave him a messy kiss, his tongue mapping out his boy’s mouth like that belonged to him too—it did—before he sucked on his tongue.

He whimpered, eyes fluttering open beautifully. He tried to chase his lips when Bucky pulled back. He glared and it had a mischievous sparkle, “I might be changing my stance on that.”

Bucky cocked an eyebrow, he licked his lips and watched Tony follow the movement. A crooked grin emerged, “You want Daddy t’be nice? Daddy’ll be _so_ nice, but you gotta be good and ask for it.”

Tony huffed, looking away. Where was the fun in that? Still he wanted those kisses and gave it his best shot, “Make me.” It definitely didn’t sound like him asking nicely for Daddy to eat him out. Oops.

Bucky hand lowered to his throat in an instant, safely applying enough pressure to choke him more than before. He didn’t sound surprised, he sounded gleeful, “What’s Daddy gonna do w’you?” Tony knew better than to think he was actually asking. 

He yanked Tony’s head back roughly by his hair, bringing his back flush against his chest and having to cover his mouth when he almost cried out loudly. He murmured, his tone sweet but thick with condescension, “S’hard bein’ behaved isn’t it, kitten?”

“Mhmm,” Tony hummed, muffled by his hand. Slipping deeper into that delicious foggy space in his mind, Tony barely registered the faux sympathy, but it did make his tummy feel all warm. He was busy licking at Bucky’s fingers and trying to direct them into his mouth. 

Bucky couldn’t resist slipping one past his lips, moaning and kissing at his shoulder. He grinned, teeth pressed into his neck, “I bet you’d be _real_ good if they could all see, huh? See what a _good boy_ you are for Daddy, always takin’ what Daddy gives you, so fuckin’ perfect for me.”

Tony paused teasing Bucky’s finger with his tongue and sucking on it, it was telling. He squirmed, letting it fall from his mouth and pressing harder into his palm. 

“Thought so.” Bucky bit his jaw, sliding a hand to cup his bulge. “What would they think if they saw this?” He reached around and touched the bralette with his other hand, “Saw what a slutty thing y’are, all prettied up. Lettin’ me feel ya up right here, like some good time gal.”

“Buck!” Tony hissed again and pushed his hand away, cheeks aflame. He was thankful Bucky couldn’t see his face, but he’d know. 

He loved when Bucky spoke to him that way, any humiliating words were always spoken like praise and compliments because that’s what they were. He was soft for his boy, even when he was being mean or hurting him—especially then.

Tony’s body was pumping with arousal, it was a struggle not to rub himself off on Bucky’s thigh—lord knows his Daddy would enjoy that—but he was desperate for more. He knew it would be worth enduring some more torture, hell, it was one of the best parts.

“Yeah, y’right, that’s just for Daddy’s eyes,” Bucky sounded so happy when he embarrassed him, happier still when he was feeling possessive.

Tony could hear the smugness and sly self assurance in Bucky’s voice, “So is this, sweet cheeks. All mine.” Tony gasped when suddenly there was a hand down his panties, fingers teasingly rubbing over his rim with no intent to do more than that. At least not yet.

“Isn’t it, babygirl?” Bucky demanded, earning an outraged and garbled out moan. 

Tony thought he might die from shame, his dick took the lead and he nodded. Not without squirming, trying to push his behind out for more.

Bucky chuckled and slapped it lightly, “Nice try but I wanna hear ya say it—who do you belong to? Who does this pussy belong to?”

Tony’s nails dug into the wall, a startled noise escaping before he quickly looked over his shoulder shyly, “Daddy.” It was all he said, he wanted to continue the ‘babygirl’ fun but couldn’t say it out loud yet—his pussy—he was too embarrassed.

Bucky picked up right away that it sounded like both a question and a plea. He absolutely loved that Tony could be both outspokenly bratty _and_ adorably bashful. Tony just needed extra loving on and reassurance—in his Daddy’s unique way—to help him completely let go.

Bucky’s demeanor changed, softened by the coyness. He hooked his chin over Tony’s shoulder, lips to his cheek and his voice gentle, “Are you askin’ or tellin’ me?”

When Tony bit his lip and nodded, Bucky grinned crookedly, lifting a hand to brush his fingers through his hair. He touched the back of his neck, scratching the hairs there, heart swelling at the purr-like noise he made, “Both?” 

Tony nodded again, Bucky wrapped his arms around his middle, speaking when his boy leaned back into the embrace. He was hard, Tony could feel his bulge pressed to his ass, he blushed remembering his panties were exposed, pants down around his knees.

He felt safe in his Daddy’s arms and was comforted by the fact Daddy would know what to say, would know what he needed. The anticipation made his dick twitch.

“You looked so gorgeous out there, couldn’t take my eyes off’a you,” Bucky whispered tenderly, hand pushed into his bra and palming over a pec. He rolled his nipple between his fingertips, delighting in Tony’s breath catching, “But nobody knew what was lyin’ beneath—all for Daddy. Y’look so fuckin’ pretty, always do, but wearin’ _these—”_ Bucky grabbed his cock through his underwear, grinding on his ass while his other hand remained playing with his chest, “—Christ, babydoll. Y’know how Daddy feels about your tight little ass, love gettin’ my hands and mouth on ya, fuckin’ ya how you deserve.”

“But your ass in these panties lookin’ like somethin’ outta my wet dreams, a sinful lil’ angel—makes me wanna wreck you right here, just with my mouth. I ain’t a religious man, but there’s somethin’ about my sweet thing in lingerie that makes me wanna get down on my knees and _worship.”_ There was a fire in Bucky’s voice, Tony’s stomach tightened and he whined helplessly for him to keep going. His Daddy’s dirty words sent waves of pleasure through him and he was barely being touched. He wanted, he wanted—

“S’exactly what Daddy’s gonna do.” Bucky bit his neck, smirk growing when Tony let out a heady moan and pushed his ass out in invitation. He wanted that, but apparently Bucky wasn’t done teasing. “Oh, sugar, y’think it's gonna be that easy huh?”

“You _are_ easy, Daddy.” Tony retorted, fluttering his lashes at him with a small smirk of his own. Tony may have been a slut for his partner, but there was no doubt it was the same the other way around.

Bucky snorted and smacked his thigh amusedly, “Daddy’s not’tha one half naked in public, beggin’ to have my mouth on ‘em when anyone could walk by ‘n see.”

“So you’re not denying that you’re eas—” Bucky pulled on Tony’s hair to bring his head back, grinning at his muttered curse. His eyes drooped and it worked, his train of thought shifting, “And I’m not begging.” 

“Not yet.” Bucky sounded so cocky, obviously waiting for him to say exactly that. 

Tony would’ve been annoyed that he was that predictable if his Daddy hadn’t dropped to his knees behind him, he peeked over his shoulder and caught his gaze. Bucky stared up at him with an intensity that smouldered, biting a cheek and smoothing his hands over the lace while his boy squirmed and moaned.

Tony knew it was coming, he felt anticipation rush hot into his chest and it still didn’t prepare him for—

Bucky kneaded his cheeks, admiring how perfectly the panties fit him. Tony had stopped breathing as his fingers dug into the meaty flesh of his thighs, the side of his face pressed to Tony’s behind with a low groan. Resting it there as if Tony wasn’t dying, then gave the other side a baby slap with a wistful sigh. As if he couldn’t bear the sight of how perfect his ass was, not surprising given he was obsessed with it.

Bucky lifted his head, hooking the material to pull it aside. He succeeded in using his thumbs to spread his cheeks, exposing his hole while making him keep the panties on. He breathed out, “Oh, babygirl.”

A blush swept across Tony’s face, he never felt sexier than he did with Bucky. He’d seen him naked so many times, had spoiled him, (happily) turned him into a bit of a pillow princess—yet each time he saw him this way he sounded full of disbelief, at how gorgeous he was and the fact he belonged to him.

His stomach had flooded with butterflies and his dick pulsed desperately wanting to be touched, being called babygirl felt forbidden and hot. The nerves he’d felt before melted into further embarrassment, a delicious warmth that spread throughout his body and made his skin tingle—his face red, butterflies in his stomach, squirming, whining and all those addictive reactions. 

It made him feel exposed and even vulnerable, but it was safe because he was safe with Daddy. Bucky saw a side of Tony that was for his eyes only and he got off on the trust his boy instilled in him as much as he did turning him into an embarrassed wreck. Tony should’ve guessed it would’ve been so natural for his partner to ease him back into that play and to say what he hadn’t been able to earlier…

Bucky’s lip quirked when he didn’t sass about not being a girl again. A thumb teased down the cleft between his cheeks and he stared without shame, “Can’t deny it when Daddy’s down here, can’ya, babygirl?” He rubbed lightly over his rim, it fluttered at the attention.

Tony whimpered realising Bucky was happy leaving his length trapped in his panties, the fact he was about to eat his ass with them simply pulled aside added to the growing wetness. He didn’t speak, arching his back answered for him. 

Bucky’s cock jumped in his pants and he crooned, “S’what I thought. Can’t when Daddy’s got this view, huh? This pretty pussy— _Jesus,_ it’s pretty. All pink ‘n needy. It’s a greedy lil’ thing isn’t, princess?” He spread him further, leaning in to give it a chaste open mouthed kiss. As he spoke he circled his rim with a spit slick thumb, “Fuckin’ hell, s’greedy alright. Christ, look at that, like it’s beggin’ for more, y’want that, baby? Daddy kissin’ ‘n lickin’ your pretty pussy—fuckin’ ya with my tongue?” 

Just when Tony thought he could take a second and form a coherent thought—aside from Daddy—Bucky breathed out heavily through his nose and slapped it with his fingers, “Oh yeah—your pussy needs it. Daddy’s tongue, fuckin’ you ‘til you can’t take it anymore.” 

Tony rested his face against the wall, throbbing and moaning pathetically. He pretended it would be that simple, shaking his behind with a bratty, “Then get to it, Daddy. We don’t have all night.”

He was surprised when a moment passed and he didn’t feel a spank for that, until he did—to his dick. Tony’s hips jolted forward, a soft cry of Daddy slipping out. It was lighter than he’d expected for the sass, Bucky’s words explained why.

“I’d rip off those panties ‘n shove ‘em in that brat mouth, but I like my plan better— makin’ you cum in them. So ya better keep it down, sweet thing,” even telling him off Bucky sounded amused. He dismissed the idea of using his tie to gag him because he wanted to hear him, especially when he was struggling to keep quiet. 

Tony could hear the smirk in his voice, “If you want Daddy to eat your pussy, tell me what I want to hear.”

“I’m not a mind reader.” Tony was stubborn, holding onto that last ounce of attitude because he wanted that shove—he revelled in it, being forced to submit or being made to want to give in. 

He wanted his Daddy’s mouth on him, to feel those plump lips, that sneaky tongue and his beard scratching at his skin. The combination of soft and rough with wet and hot, it was almost too much. He needed it and Daddy loved doing it to him, he craved it just as much but he wouldn’t let up until Tony did as he was told.

“That’sa damn shame, babygirl.” Bucky sighed, groping at his ass and trailing kisses around where Tony wanted them most. He licked his lips and let all that need seep into his voice—so low and husky, he sounded like sex—breath hot over his hole, “‘Cause Daddy’s _dyin’_ to get his mouth on this tight little pussy, s’shame alight, looks good enough to eat.” He slowly dragged his tongue over it, a possessive groan rumbling from his chest. 

Tony fucking crumbled, nearly a subby mess on the floor by the time Bucky stopped teasing. It was effective as fuck, more so than mean words would have been—Daddy always seemed to know to what was best for which situation. 

“I’m yours, Daddy.” Tony stated proudly with a sweet moan, Bucky could hear how affected he was so far and he wasn’t done with him yet. A little more bashful, “‘M your—babygirl.”

“Fuck yeah, y’are.” Bucky rewarded him by hooking his fingers in the waistband, pulling it to sit under Tony’s cheeks, careful that his cock was still trapped. It showed he was about to mean business, his boy just had to say the words. “And what about this little pussy? Who does this belong to?” He didn’t need it, but he gave another encouraging lick.

Tony couldn’t say the words and then he couldn’t keep them in. He rushed out, “Daddy!” Then a whispered and flustered, “My… _pussy—_ belongs to Daddy.”

Tony thought Bucky might make him say it louder but the moan that came from him sent a shiver down his spine. His Daddy was satisfied and in the back of his mind Tony realised he had a new power.

Bucky nipped at his rim, “What does my babygirl want? Wanna be a good girl ‘n make a mess of those panties?” 

Tony reached behind, holding himself open for Bucky, his Daddy’s eyes flashed happily at him presenting himself so sluttily. He nodded and murmured thickly, “I want—I want Daddy to eat my pussy.” 

“Oh, _sugar._ You’re s’good,” Bucky sounded both proud and overwhelmly turned on by his admission. He warned softly, “No touchin’ that pretty cock, y’gonna cum from Daddy’s mouth.”

Bucky never went back on his promises and his was no exception, he didn’t make Tony wait any longer—flattening his tongue and licking from his balls to his hole, in a way that could only be described as greedy. He pressed a thumb to that soft patch of skin behind his balls, gently rubbing it as he lapped at him. 

One of Tony’s arms flew to the wall, his hand replaced by Bucky’s. With his forearm on the wall, he used it to muffle his babbled moans and needy whines. Below him Bucky wasn’t quiet—he never was, he wasn’t shy about letting his boy know how much he enjoyed ruining him—and it added to the heat curling in Tony’s gut, hot like lava.

His lips were plush, contrasting with the scraping off his beard and the slight pain made Tony’s toes curl. Bucky and his cheeky tongue, so wet and hot—circling his entrance, flicking and licking. 

“Oh god—that’s so good,” Tony slurred and it wasn’t from the drink he had earlier, he was shoved into that fuzzy state of mind. His Daddy’s mouth was always heaven and hell, torture he never wanted to end. He was painfully hard, his panties already a mess of precum, “Daddy—oh, _fuck._ Wanna—”

When Tony attempted to lower his hand Bucky was quick, spanking his hole, frankly he wouldn’t be his brat if he hadn’t tried it at least once. “Put’cha hand back, or you don’t get’ta cum.”

Tony did but not without an annoyed sob, grumbling about how his Daddy was an asshole. Bucky smirked, a finger toying with his pussy, “You’re gonna cum like a dame, from Daddy playin’ with your pussy—s’all you need, babygirl.” 

Tony emitted a downright debauched noise, throbbing and squirming even more, trying not to touch. He felt ready to blow so of course Bucky had to chuckle a little and tease him further, “Ya like that don’tcha princess? Daddy treatin’ you like the slutty girl y’are?”

Tony smirked over his shoulder, “Sure I’m the slutty one here?” He teased back, glancing at the obvious bulge in Bucky’s pants.

Bucky’s smirk got toothy, there was never a dull day with his boy. He loved that Tony was a brat and it made it all the more rewarding when he didn’t have the brain power to sass—only to feel and be taken care of by Daddy, to be a good boy. Though, he was his good boy regardless. 

“Doll, I gotcha wet pussy in my face as proof.” It was so blunt and dirty, turning Tony’s face red instantly. Bucky thumbed at him again and groaned, “Y’really got the prettiest, _sluttiest,_ pussy. You’re so good, babygirl—you’re drippin’ for Daddy.”

It was from Bucky’s own saliva but that didn’t matter to Tony’s cock, it was one of the hottest things he’d ever heard. His fingers scrambled at the wall, wriggling and—he almost cried in relief when Daddy’s mouth was back, kissing at his hole, open mouthed and messy. 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Tony mewled, wet and filthy noises filling up the space around them, threatening to spill over and be caught. 

He was making out with his pussy—relentless, face between his cheeks as he wiggled his tongue, like he was fucking motorboating his ass. Tears actually prickled in Tony’s eyes when his Daddy’s tongue finally pushed inside him, thrusting slow and purposefully. He squeezed his own cock, needing some relief. 

“More—Need more, Daddy—” Tony made indecent noises, breathy moans passing his lips that also sounded like pleas.

Tony’s pleas made it hard—like his dick—to deny him, but his boy could do better than that. Bucky swatted his behind, barely lifting his mouth away to speak, “You call that beggin’? Thought ya wanted’ta cum.”

His mouth went right back to his pussy, tongue working like he was born to take his boy apart—thrusting into him and moving it expertly, groaning as he did. Tony didn’t believe for a second this was his Daddy giving in, from past experience he was sure he’d stop just before he finished and make him beg then.

Tony couldn’t—he needed it, badly. Too badly to think about being cheeky, all he could think was _Daddy,_ all he could feel was Daddy. He wanted to be good, to impress his Daddy and get his reward. Making his Daddy proud felt as good, maybe even better than cumming, which was saying something. He was happily greedy and wanted both. 

Tony let his mouth go, his mind in that wonderful cloud-like place, eyes shut and mindless with pleasure, “Don’t stop— _fuck,_ please. Wanna cum, Daddy! Lemme cum, I need—” Choked off moans were punched from his chest and his mouth did more than run, “M’pussy feels so good Daddy—I need it, _please._ Make my pussy cum.”

Bucky cursed, right against his sensitive flesh and gave his permission, “Fuck. Go on, babygirl—cum for Daddy, make’a mess o’those pretty panties. S’good for Daddy.”

He doubled his efforts, pulling out all the tricks he had that drove Tony wild. Kneading his cheeks, leaving dirty kisses, flicking his tongue, fucking him with it—in the end what pushed Tony over that cliff was a sharp nip then Daddy slapping his ass and nibbling at his hole.

Tony’s stomach tensed, heat spiralling throughout his body as he came untouched. He spilled into his panties, Daddy’s tongue buried inside him to feel him clench around it and fuck him through it.

He panted heavily, face pressed to the wall as his insides turned to liquid. Bucky didn’t stop until he was whining and couldn’t take the oversensitivity anymore, “A pussy that tight, be a damn shame not to fill it up—next time, babygirl.” He then wiped his mouth and was on his feet a moment later, quickly undoing his belt and shoving his pants down just enough to free his cock. 

“Fuckin’ hell, got Daddy so damn hard,” Bucky’s head dropped to Tony’s shoulder, all his boy could do was moan encouragly but it was all he needed—he wouldn’t last long. “Such a good boy, so fuckin’ perfect,” he stroked himself, hand moving fast and blurring over his length. 

“I’m all yours, Daddy.” Tony reached behind himself, one hand fisting Bucky’s shirt and the other his hair. “‘M pussys yours.”

“All mine. Gonna—fuck—add to the mess, make ya wear Daddy’s cum outta here too,” Bucky grunted out, sliding the tip of his cock between Tony’s cheeks before aiming where he wanted to finish. 

“Please,” Tony whispered dreamily, his Daddy’s cum was a reward in itself and having it on him, in him, _wearing_ it—fuck. 

Bucky was done for, delicious electric sparks shooting up his spine and ropes of his cum decorating his boy's ass—he growled seeing it cover his hole, the rest making a mess of the inside of his panties—satisfying a primal need. To claim and mark what was his.

 _“Mine.”_ Daddy growled lowly, possessive and full of pride, right in his boy’s ear. He felt him shudder, head tilting back for a kiss.

Bucky turned him around, cupping his face as he slid their lips together with a content sigh, “Missed that gorgeous face.” He murmured, “And these lips, maybe Daddy oughta invest in some lipstick if you wanna play babygirl again.”

Tony emitted a flustered noise at tasting himself and the comment, he wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not but his reaction had Bucky filing it away to discuss later. 

His boy caught him off guard and joked, “Cum makes for the best lipstick, obviously.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky huffed a laugh, quickly scooping enough of his own and spreading it over Tony’s lips. His eyes had darkened but the next kiss was soft, “I think ya right.”

Tony sunk into the kiss, lips curving upward into an adoring smile, “I’m always right.” He licked the cum away, giggling. 

Bucky held his chin and smiled back, noses brushing together with a bit of a chuckle, “There’s my boy. Look at’chu, lets go to your place ‘n Daddy can give ya cuddles. How’s that sound?” He pecked his lips playfully a few times, earning another giggle that melted his heart. 

“We need a bath too, Daddy—someone got me all dirty,” Tony pouted, his eyes were shining. 

Bucky smirked lazily, tucking himself away before pulling up his boy’s panties and pants. He patted his ass, “Nah, think you were dirty before Daddy made a mess outta ya.”

Tony’s blush spread, arms thrown around his neck with a mischievous, “Takes one to know one.” His eyes were heavy lidded, droopy from how heaveningly dazed he felt. 

Bucky snorted and started on Tony’s buttons, when he was done he fixed them both up until they looked presentable and tilted his head down for a slow but deep kiss. He cupped the back of his boy’s neck, tongues brushing together and securing him in his arms—swallowing his whimper, Tony leaned into the embrace.

“Let’s getcha home, sweet thing.” Bucky whispered into his mouth, fingers running through Tony’s hair and smiling at the symphony of happy little noises that escaped him.

Tony felt so soft and warm inside, putty in Daddy’s hands. He nodded, eager to be a good boy and go where he could be as close to his Daddy as possible. He liked to deny it but he was a cuddle bug, frankly so was Bucky. 

“Aw, babydoll.” Bucky cooed, only a tad condensingly, and pressed a few chaste kisses to his lips. “My good boy, s’perfect for your Daddy. C’mon, Daddy’s right here,” he prompted him to start walking, leading him out with a hand on his back.

Tony made himself walk normally, he could feel the wetness in his underwear with every movement and he loved it, a reminder of what they’d just done. He felt dirty—Daddy’s dirty boy, his good boy.

It would get uncomfortable soon but Daddy wouldn’t let that go on for too long—he’d clean him up, tell him how proud he was and continue his sweet words. His stomach fluttered, Bucky took such good care of him and made him feel wanted, desired, appreciated, _adored._

Bucky glanced at Tony when they got to his car, finding him staring back looking absolutely smitten and preening from the earlier praise. He thought his heart might burst out of his chest, his own gaze heavy with emotion—love struck and proud, still in awe that the man next to him was his. 

Bucky smiled helplessly, opening the door for him. In the privacy of the car they held hands, Daddy murmuring in his ear. At Tony’s place he continued to shower him with affection, having a bath—Bucky loved bathing Tony and it made his boy feel pampered—and spending the night snuggled up in bed. 

~~~

The next morning Pepper sent them both a link to an article, it included a photo of Tony and Bucky as they were about to get into the car the night before—the pair sharing a look that was undeniable even to onlookers and they appeared slightly dishevelled. 

The title read: _Iron Man and The Winter Soldier: A Love Story?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing feminization kink (vs just lingerie) and a longer fic with them, yay! I’d love to hear what you thought💘
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
